


Middle School’s Never Helpful

by Panic_fan



Series: Teenage Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Emo!Keith, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, References to Depression, basically high school klance but angsty, i can’t tag for shiz, keef has angst, klance, popular!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_fan/pseuds/Panic_fan
Summary: “Keith I need to talk to you.”“ I don’t want to hear it... go back to your ‘friends’ you love so much.”“It’s not like that I swear.”OR.....Teenage klance is insane and extremely sad, but ends out okay.I just write this to deal with depression..... don’t hate plz





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it I’m still in process of writing this.Since I write this to cope with my depression there won’t be an upload schedule... sorry :/

Keith always knew he was a little depressed, but in middle school it was so much worse. He was always the “quiet kid” but also the “troublemaker”. Being from a foster home his jet black hair was always a little longer and a bit messy. Most people would say his fashion style never left 2005, and they’d all say his eyes said he was an “anime protagonist”. He didn’t get why purple eyes were that special anyways. He had a few friends but most were fake. They didn’t care, which had led to depressing thoughts. Eventually those thoughts turned to cuts, and all of his clothes were long sleeved (more than had been before). One day while walking to school his bright red headphones were blasting some AC/DC. Just as he was about to step onto the school campus his headphones were knocked off as a football hit his head.  
“Hey! Can you toss it”Was shouted at him he turned towards the direction of the voice and instantly regretted walking a little earlier than normal. The voice had come from none other than Lance McClain the “popular” guy. Keith picked up his headphones and put them around his neck, so he could pick up the ball and throw it back. Lance caught it with ease. “Sorry for hitting you, and thanks” He shouted across the field. Keith could only nod and walk away he knew it was silly as he looked back to see Lance suddenly engulfed with his fan girls, but Keith had liked Lance since freshman year. Looking back for a quick second Keith saw his beautiful brown hair and blue eyes, and that’s all he needed to start to melt. He walked as quickly as he could to get into the building.


	2. Shouldn't have said it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get this chapter posted......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add one of my OC's....sorry for that. My OC is gonna get angsty in the next chapter. I promise i'll update more often.

Once he got into the building he sighed in relief, then headed straight for his locker. Keith almost ran into a few people on the way. A few minutes later he got to his locker. “Shit.” He hangs his head realizing his situation. He paused in the middle of taking his coat off. Of course today was the one day he wore his only short sleeved shirt. Just last night he had a breakdown after his brother, Shiro yelled at him, he disappeared to the bathroom but Shiro never noticed… He hasn’t ever noticed. Everytime Keith disappears into the bathroom he must know what’s going on, Keith’s never pretended to hide his depression at home. It’s not like he does it for attention… But shouldn’t his own brother notice. He rid his head of those thoughts and went back to the problem at hand. If he wore his coat through the halls he’d look like an idiot, but if he didn’t everyone would see the fresh scars. He eventually decided to take off his jacket, one of his friends might have something.  
“Hey Keith!” calls a voice next to him. He looks to see who the voice came from. Speak of his friends and there they are.  
“Hey Amira.” He says back. Amira is one of the few people in his friend group, she’s the shortest and always wore oversized clothes. Right now she was sporting a hoodie that was almost down to her knees. ‘Perfect timing’ Keith thought. “Uhh Amira?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you happen to have an extra hoodie?” Keith asked her hopefully. He finished getting his stuff and turned around to hear her answer.  
“Um, in my locker I do, why?” She answered after thinking.  
“Great, can I borrow it for today”Keith asks closing and locking his locker.  
“Uhm...sure” They walked to Amira’s locker to get Keith’s only hope at surviving today.   
“Here” She handed him the hoodie.”Why do you want it anyways?” She asked flipping her red hair.  
“My brother kinda yelled at me, shit went down, and let’s just say I didn’t want short sleeves.” He slid the hoodie on, and immediately felt more comfortable.  
“Oh..I’m sorry that sucks, I understand.” She almost said it like she knows exactly what he feels. He hates people like that, feeling sorry for people and pretending to know exactly what they feel. People that pity people.  
“You don’t have to pretend, don’t pity me.” Somehow the words felt sour as they rolled off his tongue, but he really doesn’t want her pity.  
“Oh..Sorry” She shut her locker and gave some excuse about the bathroom or art class, whichever it was she scurried away quickly. Why did he feel so bad about saying that? He shook off the feeling and went to find Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I write this to deal with depression, but I recently started dating and they're helping me so much.


End file.
